counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
P2000
|ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 13 / 52 |firemodes = Semi-automatic |rateoffire = 352 RPM |weightloaded = 620 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1165 |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.2 seconds |counterpart = Glock-18 |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 35 |Recoilcontrol = 19 / 26 (73%) |Accuraterange = 22 m |Armorpenetration = 50.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Stopping_power = 50 |Rangemodifier = 0.91 |Hotkey = B-1-1 CT |Entity = weapon_hkp2000 |Game = }} The P2000 is one of the Counter-Terrorist spawn pistol choices in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Along with the USP-S, it replaced the K&M .45 Tactical spawn pistol featured in earlier games. Overview The P2000 It was developed by Germany-based Heckler and Koch, designed for law enforcement and paramilitary services, and it is chambered in calibers like 9mm, .357 SIG, and .40S&W. The P2000 in-game is modeled after the 9mm standard model. Like the K&M .45 Tactical or USP from previous games, the P2000 is designed to be the Counter-Terrorists' starting handgun. However, unlike the .45 Tactical, it does not feature a silencer and Terrorists cannot purchase the P2000—they can only obtain one from dead CTs. The USP-S is an alternative option for the same buy menu slot. If equipped, a CT player will receive a P2000 at the start of a round if it is the first round in a half, they died in the last round, or if they ended the last round without a sidearm. If players wish, they may also purchase one from the buy menu for $200. Compared to the Glock-18, the Terrorists' spawn pistol, the P2000 deals higher damage and is more accurate, but has a lower ammo capacity, higher recoil, and slower rate of fire, giving it a more long-range tapshooting playstyle instead of the Glock's rushing playstyle. Compared to the USP-S, the P2000 has more ammo and less recoil but is less accurate, making the USP-S even more of an accuracy-focused pistol. In general, the P2000 serves is a serviceable pistol-round weapon and a sidearm, but isn't ideal for eco rounds due to its low damage against armored opponents. Properties Tactics * At close range (especially in pistol rounds), burst-firing while aiming for the head is advised to maximize damage and maintain accuracy. ** At longer ranges in pistol rounds, it is a good idea to tapfire and use its high accuracy to score headshots. ** Only spray bullets when you are surrounded by several enemies or you cannot score a headshot. It is also recommended to retreat while spraying bullets to increase your chances of evading assailants. ** Compensate for recoil or aim your crosshair at lower sections of a target's body when spraying bullets as the P2000 has fairly high recoil per shot. * Disengage close contact with enemies that are armed with weapons that have a higher rate of fire or inflicts more damage. Unless you have ran out of ammunition for your primary weapon and need to fight back, solely relying on this pistol will not be able to save you most of the time. * It is ill-advised to rush with this pistol due to the small magazine size and ammo reserve, even in pistol rounds. * Provided that you are a good shot, the P2000 is a viable choice for the second round eco (if you lost the pistol round), being similar in the minimum shots it takes to kill an armored opponent as the M4's (2 shots to the armored head). * In later rounds, the P2000 may be the only economically viable sidearm for cash-strapped teams. It is not very effective however, so a better pistol may be needed for late game eco rounds. * In pistol rounds, it may be wise to discard the P2000 and switch to a Glock-18 dropped by a dead Terrorist, due to its larger magazine and ammo pool offering more kill potential. * Increased fidelity and reduced distortion for fire sounds of the Glock, HKP2000, USP-S and Deagle. * Unique distant, reload and draw sounds for Glock, HKP2000, USP-S and Deagle ; GAMEPLAY * Reverted recent changes to pistols and the AK-47, M4A4, and M4A1-S (see the CS:GO blog for details). ; * Increased move inaccuracy on pistols: Elites, Fiveseven, Glock, P2000, P250, Tec9, USP, CZ75a }} Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Trivia *Despite being modeled after the 9x19mm version of the P2000, it is coded in-game to use the same .357 SIG ammunition as the P250. *The P2000 shares the same draw and reload animations as the P250, Glock-18, and Five-SeveN. *The logo on the grip shows HK / P2000 in real life, while the in-game model shows P / 2000 instead. This is most likely done to avoid legal issues. External links *Heckler & Koch P2000 at Wikipedia. *P2000 Weapon guide on YouTube. *P2000 vs USP-S accuracy test on YouTube. Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons